Destiny Renewed
by girlwhosings
Summary: They knew nothing much about each other. But when they got closer, they finally realized how alike they were. [2nd KXN STORY! KXN ROCKED! XD]


**(A/N: Well, this was SUPPOSED to be the EDITED version of my first fan fic, "Destiny" but it became a twisted version of it instead. I promise you, this is definitely better than "Destiny". Why? 'Cause it'd been renewed. XD And oh, this is DEFINITELY a one-shot fic.)**

**(A/N: By the way, just in case you need this piece of information: This story happens during the period of time where Neon had lost her power and never realized about it.)**

* * *

Kurapica stared at his own reflection in the water. He was at the backyard garden of his boss' mansion, by the little stream in the garden. The breeze blows by, messing up his hair, but he didn't care. He looked emotionlessly into the water, staring straight into the eyes of his own reflection.

He closed his eyes as flashes of his painful memories returned to him. It started out peaceful when he saw himself, as a little kid, playing happily with some other kids who were wearing the same kind of his tribe clothing. He saw himself laughing and playing happily, spinning around, carefree.

Kurapica almost smiled, until he saw himself crying, until he saw corpses of his people without any eyeballs. It was pouring, like God was feeling grief for him. His eyes turned red and stared emotionlessly at the corpses. He knew he was crying. He knew he was, though he looked like he wasn't, because the rain had camouflaged his tears.

Without any warning, he dropped onto his knees and suddenly cried miserably. He crawled desperately to his loved ones. He hugged their corpses and cried for them. He lost them. He lost the ones he loved. He lost everyone around him. He was alone.  
  
He was only ten. He buried them. He wasn't crying anymore. His eyes were back to normal, the emerald-blue coloured eyes, and he stared emotionlessly at the crosses made of wood pieces on top of the graves. He bowed and prayed. He swore. He swore that he'd take his revenge on those who were responsible for the deaths of his close ones- he'll kill the Spiders, Geneiryodan.

Ten, a boy at the age of ten, was determined to kill a group of satanic killers no matter what- even if it means to die.

Kurapica lowered down his head as he splashed at himself with the water in the streams. He still remembered every detail of the day his loved ones died and he isn't going to forget it. He finished washing his face and stared at his reflection again as his heart started beating slowly in hatred. He'll never forget about the promise- the promise of killing the Spiders.

"Kurapica?" Kurapica turned around in surprised. Senritsu smiled at him.

"Senritsu." It was the second time, no, third or maybe fourth time, she had surprised him this way.

"Are you okay, Kurapica?" Senritsu asked in concern. She was worried about Kurapica. His heartbeat... The music from his heartbeat was sad and fearful. It was filled with grief and hatred. Senritsu reckon that Kurapica was probably thinking about his tribe and the Spiders.

Kurapica looked down at the field of grass he was kneeling on and closed his eyes. Then, he stood up and looked at Senritsu. "I'm okay." Said Kurapica in a tone almost toneless. "What is it?"

Senritsu smiled a little at him. "Neon sama was calling for you. She wants you in her room immediately." Then, her face looked serious. " She wouldn't tell us what happened, but from the sound of her heartbeat, she sounded really scared."

Kurapica wondered for a moment, but then walked towards the mansion almost immediately, leaving Senritsu alone without any goodbye.

It was Kurapica's job, to take care of his boss, though Neon sama had lost her Ghostwriting ability. She didn't realize, he reckoned, that she had lost her ability. After all, it all had happened during her coma, the stealing of her power by Kuroro, the Spiders' captain.

Now that she had called for Kurapica, currently the most powerful bodyguard she had, she probably realized she had lost her ability.

But he didn't really cared about her, 'cause all he wanted was to get all his tribe's people's eyeballs back through her family's wealth.

* * *

Neon stared at a photo of a middle-aged man that she was holding with both her hands. She was scared. So frightened. She was trembling as sweat dripped down her spine. Why isn't her Ghostwriter working anymore?

She had asked all her servants to get out of the room, while she tried to calm herself.

It can't be true. It can't be. Her power can't work. It isn't right, it can't be happening.

Her power was her essential thing to let her survive, to let her feel loved. Without her power, she would be of no use at all. Her Papa wouldn't love her anymore. Her Papa never told her about this, but she knew it ever since she got her power, that her Papa only loved her and doted on her because of her power, because her power could bring him fortune.

Which only means, she's going to be alone soon, once her Papa finds out about this.

No, it can't come true. Her Papa can't leave her alone. No, no, no, no!

Neon almost died out of shocked when she heard someone knocking at the door. She felt guilty, even though it wasn't her fault, but she blamed for her innocence to trust Kuroro so entirely.

"Who, who's there?" She asked, almost unable to speak.

"It's me, Neon sama." Neon recognized the voice almost immediately. It was Kurapica's. Finally, he's here. Kurapica's the only bodyguard she could truly count on. The only bodyguard who's clever enough and powerful enough to probably help her. Besides, he's really quite and calm, so she wouldn't need to afraid that her Papa would find out about this anytime soon. Unless her conscience force her to tell her Papa about this herself, that is.

She jumped off her bed of papers and photographs, rushed to the door almost as quick as the light, and opened the door. She almost cried at the sight of him. She quickly pulled him in with all her strength, and closed the door shut, warning the servants outside to guard the door.

She released her grip and looked down at the ground. Kurapica waited for her to settle down. Then, Neon walked towards her bed as he commanded Kurapica to follow him.

Neon sat on her bed, held up a paper and put it on her laps, and held a pencil. "Look." She said and lifted her hand high. Then, with all her might, she cried, "Ghostwriter!"

They waited. Nothing happened.  
  
Neon continued summoning her power. Second time, third time, fourth time, fifth time and sixth time. Yet nothing happens.

Then, Neon threw the paper and the pencil on her bed, rushed towards Kurapica as she jumped off her bed and grabbed his arms. "Why? Why? WHY? Why isn't it working at all?" She cried and looked into his eyes.

Kurapica found her eyes watery. She wanted to cry, he can see it, but she's trying not to.

"I'm, I'm, I'm scared." Said Neon as she looked down at the ground. " I'm really scared. I've lost my power, Kurapica." Kurapica was surprised when he heard her called his name. "I'm so afraid that Papa will not love me anymore." Said Neon and paused for a while. She walked towards her bed and sat on it, hard.

She forced a little laughter. "Maybe Papa and everyone else in this mansion thought I didn't know. Maybe they think I'm too ignorant to realized that Papa only loved me because of my power." She laughed in grief as teardrops started forming at the brim of her eyes. "I knew it ever since I had my power. I knew it, that papa didn't truly loved my because of me, and that I'm only of use because of my power. But now, it's gone, like that."

She was about to cry. Kurapica could tell it. She was trying her best to hold back her tears.

All of a sudden, Kurapica felt like he cared for her, where he thought he would never do. All of a sudden, she looked so scared and insecure, like she's all alone. All of a sudden, she looked as if she was so hurt, because her loved ones didn't love her anymore, like they're all gone and no one would love her again. All of a sudden, she was just like Kurapica himself, when he was small.

Kurapica slowly walked towards her, his face finally with an expression of pity and rage. Pity because he felt sorry for Neon and rage because he was sick of the Spiders, especially the captain called Kuroro.

Then, surprisingly to Neon and even to Kurapica himself, Kurapica embraced Neon into his arms. Neon's eyes went open, never to expect him hugging her, but started crying after a few moment. She wailed, in fact, she wailed. Kurapica was surprised by himself, too, but knew it was he right thing to do. 'Cause this was what he felt he needed years ago when he found the corpses of his loved ones. He never asked for it, neither did she, but they both knew they need it.

They both knew they needed someone to care about them. 

Neon hugged him so tight, so tight that they both almost can't breathe, and she cried so terribly.  
  
It was the first time, in Kurapica's entirely life, where he ever hugged a girl and let her cry in his arms. Of course, it's also the first time, in Kurapica's life where he ever felt a girl's warm and a girl's body being pressed up against his.

Kurapica realized what he was thinking and almost blushed bright red until he thought it doesn't matter right now.

Neon realized, for first time, that she was actually hugging a male species other than her Papa. It was also her first time, in her entire life, where she's crying in a boy's arms. It was the first time she ever felt anything so warm, anything so good, anything so- loved.

He cared about her. For the first time in Neon's entirely life, someone actually cared about her, someone called Kurapica.

Before they realized, they were already string into each other's eyes. Before they realized, their faces were already so close, only a few inches away. Before they realized, they were already kissing.

And they liked that.

It was the only thing they needed now.

Their destiny- renewed.

* * *

**(A/N: This is like a million times better than "Destiny", right? I SO VERY MUCH preferred this than "Destiny". In fact, I thought "Destiny" totally sucked. Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for your review. KXN FOREVA!)**


End file.
